From The Eyes of West High's Captain
by MageKalize
Summary: The Championship game and Musical audition in HSM 1 from West High's Captain. No Idea where this came from.


My first HSM fanfic and surprisingly enough from a OC. ::Shrugs:: The muse dictates. Let me know what you think even if just to say it's all crap. I don't have a beta because I don't post much so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: _The content of this and all of my stories are purely fiction. I am not or have I ever been affiliated with any part of the cast of High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3 or anyone affiliated with them. I claim no rights to any part of the cast of High School Musical, High School Musical 2, or High School Musical 3 or any other real people (if any) mentioned in this story. If any event depicted in any of the stories have any kind of resemblance to actual events they are a coincidence and are not written intentfully._

In case the garble up top didn't clarify:_ I own nothing, I don't intend to make money off anyone._

* * *

_  
_

Everyone was talking. More like whispering really.

Troy Bolton… Auditions… Auditorium… what?

Steven Hunter, West High's Basketball Captain was annoyed, irritated, confused and definitely suspicious. The game had just started and all of the sudden everything falls apart. What was rumored to be a brand new score board goes haywire causing the game to come to a momentary halt. Then East High's Captain disappears not two seconds after the incident and no one thinks to question it. The entire East High team speed walks out of the gym before the principal is done asking us to clear out and now the whispering! Everyone at East High is talking about auditions in an auditorium and somehow Troy Bolton is involved.

'_I smell a rat._' Hunter turned to his team mates and motioned with his head to follow him. They looked a bit confused, but followed their captain. They make their way into the school casually striding, following the crowd that is still whispering, but now with other words such as 'musical' and 'decathlon' and the most intriguing, 'chemical fumes' were intermixed. They sped up and stayed close to the quickly disappearing crowd which had multiplied and was gathering in the auditorium.

At center stage there was none other than Troy Bolton himself with a girl in a white lab coat, an older blonde curly haired lady, a short top hat and burgundy suit jacket wearing person, a girl in a ruffled blue dress and heels and a guy with a blue patterned top that glittered? The Top-hat-burgundy-jacket ran off the stage and the Ruffled-dress and Glittery-top couple stomped off to the wings. The Curly-Haired lady joined the crowd and Bolton along with Lab-Coat girl stayed on stage.

Things were getting interesting. The team found seats in the back and watched as the East High's basketball captain took a couple of mikes situated himself center stage with Lab-Coat girl, Top-Hat and her piano. Lab-Coat seemed to have a stage fright problem. '_How amusing_' of course she could also be frozen in place by the presence of self proclaimed East High God Troy Bolton. '_Truly Sickening_' thought Hunter.

Troy seemed to snap the Coat out of whatever funk she had been in and the song began. Hunter froze in his seat. '_Un-freaking-believable_' was the word Hunter had running through his head. Not that he'd ever admit to anyone other than himself and in his head only, but Troy Bolton really did have everything. '_Lucky Bastard!_' Bolton could sing and sing well and the entire East High populace knew it. They cheered him on along with whoever Lab Coat was. Sure the song was cheesy, but that didn't detract from the fact that once again, Bolton could do _anything_ which now included singing.

The song finished and the couple on the stage got a standing ovation. '_Figures_' Hunter hunched lower in his seat as Bolton and Lab Coat (now Pink since she took her coat off during the audition and she was, decidedly, pink) hurried in his direction. He hadn't noticed until the couple got closer that their eyes were trained on East High's Coach and a middle aged woman standing a few feet from where he sat. Conveniently enough they were in listening range.

"Dad, this is Ms. Montez, Ms. Montez this is my Dad" Bolton sounded nervous. '_Well this is different, never thought I'd see other than cockiness out of Bolton._'

"I'm Jack Bolton, nice to meet you . . ."

"Elena! and likewise. Did you have any idea that they were doing this?" Ms. Montez, Lab Coat/Pink's mother it seemed, asked Super Start's Dad.

"I had no idea! Well, no I'm lying. I _had_ heard about the preliminary audition, but I thought it was a joke or passing fancy not anything serious. I usually never pay attention to what the kids are gossiping about mostly because it's never true." Coach shrugged and looked a bit sheepish "Then again I also never noticed Troy had a voice much less that he wanted to use it for High school Musicals!" The last remark was directed at Bolton who turned an alarming shade of red. '_Interesting, I didn't know Bolton could be embarrassed. I'd think he would be too desensitized with all the adulation that he's bestowed with every day of his life! Alright, bitter much Hunter?_' He thought still trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, Troy's voice is definitely amazing, very beautiful. As for Gabriella, well I knew she had a great voice, she sings in church choir, but I never knew Gabriella would ever get over her fear of crowds to do something like this by herself, much less audition for a _musical._ You know the kind of thing that will be seen by a full auditorium and will need to be performed more than _once_."

"OK, Mom! Made your point, you can stop freaking out Gabriella for your amusement now." She too had flushed cheeks now and was trying to avoid eye contact with her mother and surprisingly enough, the coach. _'Wonder what's going on there?_'

Just then the Curly-Haired lady walked up followed by the disgruntled pair that had stormed off the stage earlier.

"Well done both of you! In a unanimous vote you, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton are now 'Twinkle Towne's' Arnold and Minnie! Ryan and Sharpay will be the understudies, but will also play other minor roles that are essential to the plot so please endeavor to _not_ need your understudy!" Hunter raised an eyebrow, '_Dramatic much?_' Unfortunately she continued obliviously. "Congratulations are in order to both of you and good luck Mr. Bolton on the remainder of your game. You too Ms. Montez on the Decathlon" She then breezed on by without a by your leave.

As if he'd been listening, the Principal came up to coach and told him that the board was up and ready, only a few crossed wires, and that the game would continue in five minutes. An African American girl with a ponytail came up to the group with Gabriella's discarded lab coat and began to rush her towards the auditorium doors trying, but failing to help put the lab coat back on.

"Gabriella, the Decathlon is calling, we're starting again in five minutes! They managed to clear the fumes so in the mean time we could use the five minutes to review really quick! Lets go!"

Gabriella seemed to be a bit overwhelmed and pushed the over eager girl towards the door.

"Taylor, you go ahead. I'll be there in two minutes"

"No, no, no we only have five and we need to review!"

"You can give me two minutes or argue for the full five how about that?" Taylor looked a bit taken aback, but rolled her eyes and left with a huff. Gabriella turned back to Coach, Bolton and her mother who were looking at her a bit surprised. "What? She's too intense and if we don't know it by now another five rushed minutes won't help."

"Any way, good luck at the game and if we finish the final rounds fast I'll try to rush over and catch the last half ok?" Bolton, who was looking a bit uncomfortable in front of Ms. Montez and his dad smiled dazzlingly at her and made to say something, but was interrupted by the rest of the East High team.

"Yo, Hoops! We gotta go only two minutes left till we start come on! The afro headed Danforth called out as he made his way past the small group taking a handful of Bolton's jacket with him still in it.

"Shi-oot! You are correct Danforth! Lets go!" This time it was Coach who was ushering the guys back to the gym. Hunter elbowed the teammate closest to him and motioned towards the doors opposite the ones the East Team had gone through. It wouldn't do to have the West High team AWOL.

As they merged with the rest of the retreating crowd Hunter was able to catch the end of what the disgruntled couple were saying.

"Minor roles!! Minor! They are as or even _more_ important than Arnold and Minnie! Arrgh!"

"Shar, that's probably what Darbus meant to say! She did mention that our roles were essential right? She was just trying to make Troy and Gabriella feel good don't worry! It's our show" Sparkle-Top tried to placate Ruffle-Dress as they stomped back to the stage.

Hunter rolled his eyes and began to jog in order to catch up with his team. Bolton winning a _musical_ role was a bit surprising and if he continued with his winning streak then the game sure didn't look an better, but Hunter wasn't scared. Everyone can whisper, everyone can talk.

'_Bolton might have won the part, but lets see him win the game._'

* * *

AN: Not the greatest ending, but I'm not exactly sure what I set out to write when this sort-of-idea came to me. You may never see Steven Hunter again, but I might bring him back in any (if any) future HSM fics I write.

~Yesi


End file.
